Chuck vs sonic
wiz mi sueo se hiso realidad.jpg|MINE Chuck_vs_Sonic.jpg description it's a battle interlude Angry Birds vs Sonic the Hedgehog, that very fast and cunning character will win this battle chuck is pulled from a spring until DEATH BATTLE! chuck.gif Wiz: On an island called Bird Island, there are three heroes called Bomb, Chuck and the most important network, but today we will focus on Chuck. Boomsctick: it has something special, which is its speed, its origin was in 2009 in the game called Angry Birds. Wiz: his skills include breaking wood and his speed that here he would have a slightly higher speed than the human and be able to invoke the mighty eagle Boomstick: but it also has its flaws, as it can't with wood or glass, something weak doesn't. Wiz: until one day he left the angry bird seasons where he improved, now he could also improve his speed, and he could also catch TNT, which is quite powerful, and also potions such as: Homing Bird: replace the bird in turn with Red with radar, when launched, once in the range it detects a pig, the bird plummets towards the pig Allaka-Bam: introduced in the episode Open Ca-Bacon makes pieces of TNT appear in the level in strategic or random places, this serves to cause a greater probability of passing the level. Telebird: A red bird similar to Red appears with a helmet, which teleports to where it touches or clicks on the screen. Mighty Dragon: when launching a koi fish, the Mighty Dragon (a dragon) appears that will begin to circle the screen, causing devastation on its way and eliminating all the pigs in the level, the scoring system when activated works the same as the Mighty Eagle, only that instead of a feather it is a ko fish. Boomsctick: then comes the river of angry birds where their resistance improved and nothing more, then came the legendary space of angry birds where you would get a lazer bird that with this ability can breathe in space and launch lazers. Wiz: Some time later there would be angry Star Wars birds where this would have a weapon, and a saber lazer as we see has a frozen counterpart, but we will not take it since the dish of this dimension is still alive Boomsctick: Then my favorite The Angry Birds kart would come out, wait, it's not called that way, oh, I meant that the Angry Birds go, where he would have a kart and could be faster with his trap, he had to be the final boss and is in the stunt zone, where you will have to make a rotation to win the game Wiz: while the go was in development, an animated series, called toons of angry birds, had come out, on this plate it was at the speed of sound, being able to be faster than the fall of a mountain, so here there is 100kl of speed, and also improved his strength by being able to destroy a castle Boomstick complete: suddenly a new game appeared and it was the epic that we will only use the magician's hat and the sonic hat to face the overexploited sega blue hedgehog, everyone's favorite. Wiz: Then comes the transformer that has super jump, resistance and clears its shots. boomstick: after the fight comes out, that unfortunate mind is no longer available in my strawberry shop, returning to the subject, Chuck learns more of his strength in combat than in toons. Wiz: later the movie would come out of the game, which chuck can have half the speed of light, and it can also slow down time and then return it to normal. Boomstick: a year earlier, the second installment of his game came out, in which he has special powers such as the cabin bird or the laser gun, etc. Wiz: After a long time, the first trailer came out the second installment of his movie and I will soon give you more information about it in an upcoming fight with Chuck Red: Hi mom Chuck, can I play with your son Chuck: so much beauty needs some help Sonic runs and comes to the DEATH BATTLE! sonic.gif Wiz: how nice it is to get up at Christmas and find your favorite games under the tree, in this case sonic the hedgehog Boomstick: the sega mascot number 1 Wiz: although we remember is superior to the speed of light, his first appearance was in sonic the hedgehog 1, among his abilities were his famous speed or strategy Boomstick: or your fire shield or perhaps remember your cheats as the one of the rings or the speed enhancer or the cheat that impelled you without any wound. Wiz: Let's remember your spin dash what will do more damage to enemies and cut in half or break people, objects, robots etc. Boomstick: then we have super sonic it's faster than the original sonic and it has more strength, and it can even fly, and wiz I can go to the green hill zone Wiz: nope Boomstick: oh rays Wiz: continuing with sonic,let's remember its great ability to swim, even has hyper sonic more powerful than super sonic, is more immune to the attacks of its rivals Wiz: and his car Boomstick: but it has defects, like drowning in the water if you leave it for a long time or if you touch the prongs you get all the rings, they are not good jumping and you are very impatient Wiz: and by the way how it will look sonic in his movie Boomstick: well, this Sonic the hedgehog movie render by godzilla199999 dd1blk4-fullview.png|it´s a devil dad Wiz: MY EYES sonic: I do not look good there but I will tell you something GOTTA GO FAST. intermission chuckx.gif|gf Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE pre fight sonic was with tails sitting in his chair relaxing sonic: or tails this is life suddenly a bird appears running fast and says chuck: I'm the fastest sonic: that silly bird, I doubt that you are faster than me chuck: how did you tell me imbecile chuck proceeds to tie with a string to sonic very quickly and sonic is released and quickly hits chuck in a second sonic: go tails this will get rough chuck: it's time to chuck time fight sonic uses his spin dash to kill chuck but chuck seems very calm, sonic was going to cut the skull to chuck then time slows down and chuck looks at the viewer and makes a gesture raising his sejas and then takes out a cup of coffee and takes a little then returns it to its place and says chuck: you have great patience chuck jumps and grabs a marker and starts to scratch sonic while laughing, then jumps and kicks the spin dash chuck: silly goodbye the time returns to normal and sonic falls to the floor and gets up and was scratched with a marker and with the finger stuck in the nose sonic: ahhg, damn yellow bastard sonic gets into the water and then comes out as new and pulls out his car and chuck also takes out his kart and make a race, during the sonic race he realizes that there is TNT nearby says sonic: goodbye bird deformed chuck: THAT BOOM chuck falls on the floor and uses a powerful eagle and blows sonic, then he finds super emeralds and transforms into hyper sonic hyper sonic: this power is great chuck transforms into lazer bird and throws a bomb at hyper sonic and a lazer, sonic resists those attacks, then lazer bird takes out his resoltera and launches hyper sonic: time to end with you lazer bird: not silly epileptic hedgehog hyper sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH lazer bird: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ambor are about to crash their fists and when they hit an explosion happens and when the dust is scattered you see the hair of chuck with a little fire and the shoe of sonic and blood ahy throughout the green hill zone destroyed and tails lands and He says tails: or demons, sonic and the other bird are dead DOUBLE 'KO!' conclusion wiz: and if you wonder why it is a draw, because sonic was smarter, clever and strong chuck was something powerful and strong as well as sonic boomstick: poor tails now will not have a partner wiz: exactly we only collect the first three baby games boomstick: exactly put your umbrellas anti sand wiz, why I rained comments of fury wiz: This battle is a draw. next time or death battle.... you see that ben 10 is watching a new chapter of the xingo program and then you see victor play with the hue hue statue and break it HUE HUE VS XINGO trivia in a blog we will make the bloopers The connection between Chuck and Sonic is that they are video game animals that are fast and are an intelligent protagonist at first they appeared super sonic and the sonic chuck hat, it is unknown why they did not come out It's my first full battle credits to Gogeta46power for ideas like start or zone Original track Category:Crash the king 2 Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battle by 2 Different Series Category:Death battle by 2 different companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles